Happiness Sneaks In
by BrynneEryn
Summary: Anakin and ObiWan connect during a holiday from the Temple. Valentine fic, Slash AU


Fic: Happiness Sneaks In  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Obi-Wan/Anakin Slash  
A/N: Written for a LJ Valentine's Day Challenge, reposted from LJ

IIIIIIIIIII

_"Happiness often sneaks in through a door you didn't know you left open."  
-John Barrymore  
_

**Happiness Sneaks In **

Obi-Wan stared down at Anakin as he walked along the edge of the lake, holding onto a chubby wrist with each of his hands. He'd gone out barefoot, even though Obi-Wan had warned against splinters in the boardwalk, but at least he'd put sandals on the twins.

Anakin paused and bent down, wrapping one arm around both children while he rolled the cuffs of his pants up, revealing his tan ankles. Heat flushed Obi-Wan's face as he imagined the way Anakin's ankle would feel against his own.

Obi-Wan sighed. They had been at a lake house on Corellia for over a week, and while he enjoying himself, being with Anakin in such a _domestic _ setting made Obi-Wan long for what he couldn't have.

Even though this holiday was only fueling his feelings for Anakin, he was thankful that his former Padawan thought enough of his Master to invite him.

_"Padmé gave me the go ahead to take the twins on a holiday."_

_"That's wonderful. When do you leave?"_

_Anakin walked behind Obi-Wan and clapped him on the back. "You're coming too, Master."_

_"I'm what?"_

_"When I asked the Council for the leave, I included you. They said yes for both of us."_

_"Anakin, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but—."_

_"I'm not going if you don't come."_

_"I thought the whole point of this trip was for you to relax and spend some time with your children after being away for so long."_

_"It is. But you're part of the family too, and Luke and Leia will be upset if you don't come."_

_Obi-Wan doubted that Anakin's fourteen-month-old twins would express dismay at his absence, but he had never been very good at resisting Anakin's requests. "All right, all right."_

_Anakin gave Obi-Wan his lopsided grin. "It will be great—you'll see."  
_

Obi-Wan watched as Leia stumbled and pitched forward, soaking her dress. Anakin knelt down and wiped at the dirt on her knees before scooping both of the twins up and heading back toward their rooms.

Anakin pushed the door open with his elbow, still holding both twins in his arms. "Leia got wet when she fell."

Obi-Wan reached out for the twins, who came to him with big grins. "I'll get them changed—you can clean up the mess from lunch."

Anakin laughed. "Fair enough."

Ten minutes later, Obi-Wan walked back into the dining area where Anakin was wiping the last crumb off the counter. "They're both in bed."

"Thanks, Master. They go down easier for you than for me."

"Probably because you can't resist the whining."

"And you can?"

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's shoulder with affection. "I had many years of practice—listening to you."

Anakin winced and rubbed the spot on his shoulder where his Master's hand had landed. "Very funny."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I pulled a muscle grabbing for Luke earlier this morning. It's just now getting stiff."

"Do you want me to rub it?"

"If you don't mind."

Obi-Wan followed Anakin out onto the balcony, where he tried not to gawk as Anakin yanked his tunic off.

Anakin straddled a lounge chair, and Obi-Wan sat down behind him carefully, making sure that his body wasn't touching Anakin's at all. Obi-Wan reached forward tentatively and touched Anakin's shoulder, then gradually applied more pressure to the knot in his muscle. "How does that feel?"

"Mmmm. Nice." Anakin reached backward and took Obi-Wan's left hand into his own. "Thanks for coming with me. Having you here made it more of a holiday."

Obi-Wan knew he probably shouldn't bring up Anakin's former wife, but they had barely discussed Padmé since she left Anakin the previous year. Obi-Wan wanted to know if Anakin still pined for her. "Do you still miss her?"

"Padmé?" Anakin sighed and leaned back against his Master, pulling Obi-Wan's arm up to wrap around his chest.

Obi-Wan froze, terrified that Anakin would feel his erection.

"I miss the idea of her… " Anakin settled against Obi-Wan's chest, letting his full weight come to rest against his Master. "I liked the thought of having a family, and someone to miss me, things like that."

Obi-Wan cringed—he was certain that Anakin could feel his Master's complete hardness against his back.

But instead of scooting away in revulsion, Anakin merely picked up Obi-Wan's right hand in his own, and tugged it forward so that both of his Master's arms were completely around him.

Obi-Wan let out the breath he had been holding—he supposed Anakin was going to ignore his Master's arousal. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, savoring the feel of Anakin's body pressed against him.

"Anakin, you have those things." Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He might as well be honest with Anakin, since Anakin was being so unusually _open_ with him. "You are my family. I miss you when you're gone."

Anakin squeezed his Master's hand gently. "If you ever left me, like she did…" Anakin's voice broke. "I couldn't…"

Instead of finishing his sentence, Anakin lay his head back beside Obi-Wan's, and drug his Master's right arm downward until it rested against the lower part of his stomach. Then he very slowly pressed his Master's hand between his legs, until Obi-Wan's palm was resting against Anakin's erection.

Obi-Wan jumped. _Erection? _

As Anakin tilted his head to the left, his lips brushed the edge of Obi-Wan's jaw. "I want you so much."

Obi-Wan shivered and closed his eyes, unable to suppress a moan. _Had Anakin planned this all along? Is this why he invited me? _ Questions could wait—he was going to relish Anakin's lips against his skin. "You do?"

"I have for years…" Anakin whispered into his ear. "I think you want me too."

Obi-Wan tightened his arms around Anakin as he turned to kiss him. "We have some catching up to do."


End file.
